The present invention relates to a method and a system for controlling a windshield wiper, particularly on a motor vehicle, wherein the windshield wiper is automatically turned on as a function of the intensity of the rain.
Devices for controlling windshield wipers are known in which the windshield-wiper motor automatically starts when a predetermined threshold of wetting of the windshield by rain is exceeded. Various sensors are known for detecting the wetting of the windshield, but with them various disturbing influences such as, for instance, dependencies on temperature, long-term drifts, manufacturing tolerances and vehicle-specific differences lead to errors.